


Promise Pt. 2

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Discovery [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: This is a continuation of the previous work in this series!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Discovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Promise Pt. 2

That night, after Adora had pointed Catra to the bunk above hers, she crawled into bed snuggling down into the sheets. She drifts off rather quickly but it isn’t long before she’s being awoken by something, someone, burrowing their way under her blankets, settling against her chest.

Confused, she lifts the sheet and is met by two glowing eyes, one blue, the other yellow. 

“Catra?” She asks groggily 

“I’m sorry,” Catra says, pushing herself back and moving to stand. Adora grabs her arm, stopping her. 

“Whats wrong?” She asks 

“Shadow Weaver scares me and you make me feel safe,” She says 

Adora pulls her new friend to her, hugging her tightly and Catra melts into her chest 

“You can stay here, Ill protect you,” Adora says confidently then she giggles “Also, you’re warm,” 

Catra giggles “Your feet are cold,” 

“Are they?” 

“Hmh,” 

They fall into silence and Catra begins to purr, her hands kneeing softly against Adora. Her tail curls, wrapping over Adoras hip under the covers as Adora tucks her face into Catras hair, rubbing circles on her back like a force captain had done for her once when she was scared. Even though she had only met Catra that day, she felt like she had know her for years. 

“Will you always protect me?” Catra asks sleepily 

“Always,” Adora says, squeezing her tightly. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
